Digimon savers come back home
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: A Marcus x Thomas mpreg fanfic. Don't like click back now


Under the blue sky that endlessly stretched out towards the horizon, Gaomon though Master's eyes were the exact color of the sky that they reflected.

"Master?

Gaomon's ears perked up as he twitched his tail.

Something flickered across Thomas's eyes, but he turned to Gaomon with a hint of a smile in his eye it regret that Gaomon saw in his eyes?

Surely, throwing everything away—his fame, his fortunes, his status—couldn't have been easy.

But the blue eyes that crashed into golden eyes of his partner were serene, and Gaomon suddenly felt the urge to touch Thomas's hand, to be reassured that he was not an apparition that would suddenly disappear.

As if reading Gaomon's thoughts, Thomas reached down and touched Gaomon's head.

It was only a fleeting touch, done so softly that Gaomon scarcely felt the weight settle against his fur, but he still felt comforted. Thomas turned his head away so that Gaomon could not see his expression.

"Let's go."  
>"Yes, Master."<br>The Digital World became even more beautiful than how Thoma remembered.

Strange flowers erupted into blossoms all around them, and impressive groves of trees provided shade against the brightly shining sun.

Cool, refreshing breeze chased away the lingering stickiness of the humid air.

Thomas brushed his platinum blond hair away from his eyes. It was starting to get matted with sweat, but that made the breeze feel all the more delicious. He briefly wondered if Gaomon was fine with this weather, considering he had a thick fur coat covering his body.

But Gaomon seemed fine, so he pushed that thought out of his mind.

"I can smell Agumon, Master."

Something flickered through Thomas's eyes again.

His voice seemed to suppress something as he squeezed out, "And... Marcus? Is he with...?"  
>He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.<p>

Gaomon looked at his master without speaking for few moments, and then he checked the air again before shaking his head, tossing his red ribbon left and right in the breeze.

"I cannot tell yet, but I think he is in the vicinity."  
>"Ah... Is that so."<p>

The years and years of longing, of confusion, of long nights when he stayed awake and thought about his feelings.

Either everything would come crashing down, or something new will be born.

This encounter—Thomas was surprised to find himself dreading this meeting.

Right then the bushes erupted with a tiny pink creature, and it charged straight at Gaomon.

"Gaomoooooon!"  
>"Oof."<p>

Gaomon rolled across the ground few times before he was able to get up again. Even with pieces of grass stuck on his fur, Gaomon did his best to look dignified.

"Koromon."  
>"Gaomon, Gaomon, Gaomon!"<br>"Papa."  
>"Papa, Papa, Agumon! Agumon was!"<p>

"Yes?" Gaomon asked, starting to sound alarmed.

Koromon blinked his huge golden eyes and squealed, his blue-striped ears crazily wiggling.

"Agumon ate all the fried eggs and now he's constipated!

Wanyamon and I tried our best to help him, but he won't let us go near him!" The baby digimon helpfully added, "I don't think he appreciated the herbs we got for him."

"..."  
>"...Papa?"<br>Thomas finally broke in, feeling cold sweat running down his back.

Was it just his imagination, or did Gaomon's cheeks suddenly turn red?

"Agumon and I have exchanged our data and created copies of our selves.

We're of different species, so our digitama's data became a little corrupted."

Gaomon affectionately patted Koromon's ears, fingering the blue stripes that should not have been there, and he blinked his golden eyes again.

Thomas vaguely recalled that koromon's were supposed to have red eyes. Koromon loudly purred as he snuggled closer to his parent digimon.

Feeling a little disturbed suddenly Thomas did not want to know exactly how Gaomon and Agumon exchanged their data. He really didn't.

"We'll try to help him," Gaomon said with a sigh in his voice. "However, I think the only solution is for him to restrain from eating for a while..."

Thomas and Gaomon did not have long way to walk before they came across a cave that bore signs of inhabitation.

At the corner of the cave, Agumon lay on top of a bed of grass, moaning rather pathetically, while a wanyamon anxiously circled around him.

She bounced up to Thomas, Gaomon and Koromon, looking relieved. Her red eyes looked teary as she rubbed herself against her sire.

"Father, I think Mother..."  
>"We heard," Gaomon said, looking pained. He gathered the babies in his arms as he squatted in front of his mate.<p>

"Idiot."  
>"Shut up," Agumon moaned, turning away to face the wall. Thomas startled and turned around as he felt a presence.<p>

Marcus was standing behind him, his olive-colored eyes bewildered.  
>"Thom...as?"<br>"Marcus..."

Thomas repeated his name, liking how the syllables rolled off his tongue so smoothly, even after all these years.

"Marcus..."  
>The feelings that he had boarded up suddenly crashed through his heart, overflowing his emotion and senses.<p>

He wondered if Marcus would be very offended if he suddenly clutched him to his heart, holding him tightly in his arms.

Dare he? Would he risk everything he had in his hands right now, for the uncertain future?

But before he could make up his mind, Thomas saw Marcus grinning hugely from the corner of his eyes as he pulled his arm back, and then...

Something solid connected against his cheek.  
>"You bastard! Not visiting me for this long! Sure I heard from Yoshino that you were busy as hell and all, but couldn't you even have taken few days off to see me?!"<p>

Laughing loudly, Marcus grabbed Thomas's hand.

"It's great to see you! Heh~ You became so tall! Lucky Europeans—Wait, do Australians count as Europeans? Anyway, you look really cool, too! Got a girlfriend? Oh, I heard you got engaged, actually! Is she pretty? Hot sexy dynamite? Scholary type? Gaomon, did we have any of those eggs left?"

Thomas's head hurt, from combined efforts of Marcus smacking him a good one right against his teeth (it felt loose when he pushed it with his tongue) and his relentless ramblings.

He would have buried his head in his arms, if Marcus didn't have a death grip on his hand.

"Agumon ate them all."  
>"I did not!" came a weak protest, but it was quickly muffled by the babies who promptly sat on top of Agumon.<p>

"Oh, well, that's too bad.

The chickens won't lay any more until tomorrow morning.

Do you want some fruits?"  
>Thomas blankly nodded.<p>

His head swirled, and he knew it wasn't just from the punch.

He sat down while Marcus retrieved some strange looking fruits, and when Thomas gave him a questioning look, he reassured him that they tasted better than they looked.

"So, what are you doing here? You haven't visited me all this time," Marcus said. There was no accusation or bitterness in his voice; only mild curiosity. This made Thomas's heart more pained than if Marcus had been angry.

How could he be so indifferent? Didn't he know how tortured Thomas felt all this time?

"Can we talk... Privately?"  
>Marcus gave him a curious glance, but he nodded.<p>

He tossed the core of the fruit he was eating (Thomas had a feeling that Gaomon would be the one cleaning that up later) and stood up, dusting off his pants.

"Sure thing. You need any help with Agumon, Gaomon?"  
>"No, he'll be fine. He's just being a hypochondriac."<br>"Am not!"  
>"Are too. I can handle things from here, Marcus, Master."<p>

Marcus loudly laughed at the two digimon's exchange, and Thomas couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his lips, either.

Marcus grabbed Thomas's hand again and Thomas really wished he wouldn't.

It was hurting him everytime Marcus touched him, as if electricity ran through his fingertips.

Even though Marcus 's fingers were just rough with hard work and strong and very, very warm...

The two men walked away from the cave, enjoying the breeze and faint fragrance of the flowers surrounding them.

Marcus seemed comfortable in the silence, but Thomas felt anguished.

He felt as if he had to say something, anything, to break this silence.

Time stretched on forever, and yet it stood completely still.

If he didn't speak now, he would never be able to...  
>To what?<p>

"So what is it?" Marcus asked lightly, turning around to face Thomas. He had finally let go of his hand.

It seemed that Marcus was only holding his hand because he was afraid Thomas would get lost, and Thomas nearly cried out at the loss of contact, but he forced his face to remain expressionless.

"Thomas, why are you making a scary expression?"  
>Marcus started to laugh, but seeing<p>

Thoma's expression, he sobered. He genuinely looked curious now—and perhaps even slightly worried. He reached out and lightly touched Thomas's arm. "

Thomas?'  
>Ah, yes. Marcus always had been the physical one. While Thomas was terrified of anything, physical or mental, because really, he was nothing but a coward...<br>He took a deep breath before he spat out, "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Congratulations," Marcus cheerfully said. "Sorry I can't make it to your wedding.

I would love to come, but you know how connection is like between Digital World and the human world."

Concerned light flickered across his green eyes. "Come to think of it, will you be able to make it on time by tomorrow? What if you can't return to human world in time, Thomas? Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I'm not getting married. I never wanted to. Not to her, anyway." Thomas lowered anguished eyes to meet Marcus's startled eyes.

There was still something so childish and innocent about the other man.

Despite the lean, hard body that survived so many hardships, despite the deeply tanned skin and eyes that were not as big as they used to be, despite the thin lines of his face and sharp lines of his chin and cheeks...

Marcus didn't look tainted at all. But then again, why should he be?  
>"I've been thinking all this time, Daimon Marcus."<p>

"Haa? About what?" Anger suddenly flickered across Marcus's eyes. "Do you realize just how immature you're being? Why did you get engaged in the first place, then? Stop screwing around!"  
>"I was scared!"<p>

Marcus shut his mouth. His eyes were still blazing with green light, narrowed like those of a cat.

"Marcus, I was scared of losing all I had... Of losing myself... I thought if I were rejected by you, it would all be the end, so I tried to take the easy way out, and tried to give you up...

Because if I reached out a hand and you would slap that hand away, I knew I would be broken... But in the end I couldn't deny my feelings, so I...!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marcus's voice was harsh. "I have no idea what you're trying to say."

"I... like you. Not long after we met... I admired your strength, and the qualities in you that I lacked... But a little after that...

When you went to the Digital World, and I was suddenly faced with the fact that I might never see you again, something felt like it was breaking inside of myself."

Thomas lowered his eyes.  
>"I tried to play the good son. I listened to every desire of my grandmother and my father. I even got engaged to the girl I did not like. I tried hard to be fond of her. She was a very nice girl. But when I thought about you..."<br>"So you come running to me?"

Marcus sighed and leaned against a tall tree. The leaves rustled in the silence that fell.

Marcus continued, his voice growing a little rougher, "What were you going to do if I reject you?"

"If you wouldn't have me, then I would write a letter to my family explaining my actions and stay in the Digital World.

I'd continue with my biological research... And continue to watch you, from afar."  
>"And if I would accept you?"<br>"Then... I'd go back to our world with you. Tell my family about you... About what I really feel."  
>"Do you realize what you're saying?"<br>"It'll be messy, yes."  
>"You're not running away any longer?"<br>"You're my courage." Thomas turned to look at Marcus , who was seriously looking back at him. "Of course, it all depends on what you want to do.

If you don't want confrontation with my family—and I'd completely understand—we could continue to live in the Digital World."

"You sure can talk." Marcus closed his eyes, seemingly sinking into the tree. Thomas lightly touched his arm and Marcus blinked, looking up at him with kittenish expression.  
>"Are you seriously contemplating this?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Thank you."<p>

"You're welcome."  
>Few more minutes passed. The wind continued to blow, tossing Marcus's chestnut-colored, long strands of hair here and there. Marcus was watching a horizon far away, his eyes distant.<p>

The hair that surrounded and framed his face looked incredibly soft. His eyes looked slightly wet.

Marcus suddenly turned to Thomas, and Thomas, who was looking at him mesmerized, stepped back involuntarily.

"You always make everything so complicated..."  
>Thomas blinked as Marcus's lips crushed his own. Their noses knocked together as Marcus awkwardly put his arms around his shoulders, standing on his tip-toes to lightly rain a kiss after kiss on Thoma's lips. Suddenly his heart feeling so full that it would burst if he didn't let this happiness spill, Thomas put his arms around Marcus's torso and tilted his head before pluning into the other's lips, forcing his lips to spread apart.<p>

Marcus gave out a startled mewl and tried to pull out of his arms, but Thomas pushed him against the tree, lodging one of his knee between Marcus's knees to trap him in place.

The apple-like taste of the fruit Marcus just ate lingered in his mouth as he hungrily swapped saliva, one of his hand snaking underneath

Marcus's shirt to touch his chest. Marcus mewled again, giving access to the underside of his tongue, and Thomas nearly slammed him against the tree in his hurry.

"You're hurting me," Marcus growled warningly, his eyes narrowing.

Thomas gave an apologetic kiss on his nose. He slowed his touching and tasting, trying to be more gentle, trying to give Marcus a time to adjust. Everything about him felt so taut, as if he would explode any second.

When Thomas crawled on top of mostly naked Marcus and Marcus gave a worried look to his partner, whispering that this wasn't the right position (he seemed to be thinking of matings between digimons), Thomas smiled and picked up a strand of Marcus's hair, kissing the tip.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Well, in theory."  
>"What the hell do you mean 'in theory'?!"<br>Marcus startled to struggle against Thomas's hands as Thomas gently but firmly spread his legs apart, hooking one of his legs on his shoulder.

His flower bud exposed to the air, Marcus glared at Toumas, tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes. His face was a bright red-with indignation or with shame, Thomas wasn't sure.  
>"Thomaaaa-"<p>

"If you don't take the strength out of your body, you're going to be really sorry," Thomas said, grinning. Marcus started to look furious and waved one fist threateningly as he opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was replaced by a scream as he was pierced by Thoma's center.  
>"Uuu... Uuuuu... Hauuuu," Marcus cried out, and then it turned into whimpers as tears spilled over his cheeks and his teeth clenched down on his lower lips.<p>

Thomas gently pushed his fingers inside of Marcus's lips, not wanting him to break through his lips, but it seemed that he was too late.

Already blood was gathering in thin droplets where Marcus had bitten down too hard, and the blood smeared against Thoma's fingers that Marcus promptly chomped down on.

Thomas grunted as he shifted, waiting until Marcus grew used to his size.

Marcus's tear-wet eyes met Thoma's as Marcus softly cried out, "Thomas... I..."  
>Thomas listened, his eyes filled with gentleness as Marcus sobbingly confessed, "I like you, too. For the longest time... But Yoshino said... You were engaged... Mad at you..."<br>"Marcus..."  
>"I don't know if I should... Auuu.. Trust... Ah, ah, aaaaahn..."<br>"I'm sorry." Stupidly, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, too. "I'm sorry, Marcus... I'm so sorry..."

And then his world was filled with Marcus's warmth.

Few minutes after they were done, Marcus rested his flushed cheek against Thoma's neck, looking sleepy.

"Were you serious about telling your family about... us?"  
>"And our friends, too." Thomas kissed the top of Marcus's head.<p>

"We could even get married, if you want."

"That's retarded." Marcus's cheeks threatened to turn crimson. "We mated."  
>"So... we're married?"<br>"We're mated."  
>"Okay."<br>Whatever that meant.

Marcus stayed quiet, and Thomas wondered if Marcus had fallen asleep.

He patted his head, running his finger through the long strands of hair before rubbing his fingertip against his scalp.

Marcus moved, his semen-drenched legs sticky against his own legs.  
>"I'd like to go back... Someday. Meet your family. Introduce you to my family."<p>

"That will be lovel..."  
>"But not now." Marcus buried his head against Thoma's shoulder. "Not ready..."<br>"Okay."  
>And the two quietly lay, basking in each other's warmth.<p>

It was few months after they first made love. Thomas had just returned from his visit to the human world. He had lose ends to tie up, both in work and his relationships.

His grandmother had been furious about Thomas's refusal to marriage, despite the fact that Thomas told her multiple times that he was already married. He did not tell her that his "wife" was a male living in the Digital World for the fear of her having a heart-attack.

After all, she was getting on in her years and she was rather fragile old lady.

Having just been disowned from the Norstein family—his father had only looked at him apologetically and Relena was studying abroad, so it was really his grandmother's voice alone that decided it—Thomas wondered if this made him "Daimon Thomas" now as he trudged back to the cave he shared with Marcus.

Agumon and Gaomon had moved to another cave nearby, as Agumon had another digitama and the cave was starting to be too crowded for so many humans and digimons.

"Marcus, I've returned-"  
>"Oh, welcome back, Thomas. Guess what," Marcus said, looking up from his sitting position.<p>

He was holding a digitama. It was a little smaller than the usual ones, and it was pale blue with little decorations around its axis that looked like alternating pattern of flame and thunder.

"What is that? Don't randomly pick up a digitama," Thomas said, sitting down next to his partner. "You know how upset the parents could be. Or did you take one from the nursery?"

Digimon that weren't created, but rather reborn from the data of an old digimon, were raised in the nursery quite near from where they lived.

Thomas knew that Marcus was always fascinated with the babies and wondered if he took one to keep as a partner now that Agumon and Gaomon were so busy, but Marcus shook his head.

"It's, er, our baby."  
>"...Haa?"<br>"I laid it." Marcus searched Thoma's eyes. "I assume it has some of your genes, too, considering we've been mixing our data quite often lately."

"We're not digimon," Thomas said. He glanced at his watch.

"It's nearly June, Marcus."  
>"Yeah, so?"<br>"April Fool's Day was back in April 1st."  
>"I'm not kidding!"<br>"You expect me to believe what you're saying?!"  
>"Well, it happened so it happened!"<p>

"Your belly wasn't even fat, if what you're saying is even possible!"

"Agumon's belly wasn't any fatter than normal, either!"

"That's because Agumon has a huge pot belly to start with!"

"Are you trying to imply that my digimon-" Marcus broke off and looked down at the egg encased in his arms.

"...It moved.;;;;;"  
>"Moved?;;;;;;"<p>

"You know, it kind of nudged at me.;;;;" Marcus handed the egg to Thomas. "It's kind of gross... You hold it."

"It's not gross," Thomas protested. "I don't know which digimon this is, but..."  
>The egg started to crack.<br>"Crap, it's cracking! It's cracking!" Marcus screamed.  
>"Wh, when did you find this egg?!"<br>"I didn't find it! I laid it!"  
>"Okay, so when did you lay it?!" Thomas asked, holding the egg away from him as if it would explode.<br>"Few hours ago!"

"What do you mean a few...!"  
>The egg cracked, a tiny newborn baby emerged with gushing of liquid through the crack, and the parents screamed as the baby started to cry.<p>

"This is your nephew, Daimon Tomoru," Thomas proudly said as Relena looked at the baby, fascinated.

Tomoru looked at his aunt with disinterested gaze, and then he yawned and buried his head against his father's shirt.

"He's beautiful," Relena said, touching the baby's soft cheek. "He looks just like Marcus-san. Except he has your eyes, Oniisan."

Thoma's smile widened, while Marcus sheepishly said, "It's too early to tell what he'd look like."

"Did you already show him to father?"

"That's the first thing we did when we came." Thomas and Marcus exchanged a look.

"Though Grandmother would not let us into the house."

"Oh, don't mind Grandmother, Oniisan," Relena said, her expression troubled.

Marcus just ruffled her hair and she laughed as she dodged his hand.

"Give my regards to Christy-chan when you get back to Japan, will you? And Keenan-kun."

"We will." Thomas looked up and saw that his grandmother was watching them behind the window of her room.

Their eyes met. She gave him a repulsed look before she pulled the curtains closed, and Touma smiled a little bitterly.

His expression, however, softened when Marcus touched his arm and widely grinned at him.

"Away to Japan we go!" Marcus cheerfully announced.  
>"And then, back home," Thomas quietly added. Marcus's smile widened.<p>

"Yes... Back to Digital World!"  
>But actually...<br>No matter where I am, as long as it's by you side, it'll still be a 'home'.

END


End file.
